1. Field
Embodiments may relate generally to telephone equipment. More particularly, some embodiments are concerned with new telephone configurations.
2. Description
Corporations may currently choose from a wide range of products to meet their telecommunications needs. Many of these products offer computer-telephony integration. Such integration may provide increased automation of tasks, productivity, and efficiency.
Current home or small office telephone equipment is incompatible with telecommunications products that offer some of the foregoing benefits. As a result, much of the functionality of corporate telecommunications products is not available to the home or small office user.